


复杂至极

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, woozi bottom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Kudos: 11





	复杂至极

李知勋居然哭了。

还是在李灿终于在他身体里发泄完准备换成权顺荣的时候。

“妈的！你们这群人……”要说是哭了原本也只是因为高潮过后太爽而产生的生理泪水，但是只要一想到现在他被两个人同时抓住，过了这么长时间也才只满足了一个，多少有些怯了，泪水也变成了羞耻的泪水，“我他妈每次走进你们舞团的地盘！宿舍还是练习室！都要被你们搞！”被强行要求环着自己已经被折成M字的腿的手此时一点力气也没有只能和腿一起软软垂下，根本没空去擦眼泪，眼睛也有点发红，“你们四个人就不能互相解决一下吗！”

权顺荣闻言只是伸手开始套弄李知勋腿间已经软下来的性器，“啧，可是我觉得知勋很喜欢啊，昨天我才从明浩口中知道前两天你被明浩和俊辉抓住的时候也是这么说的，”他灵活的手指甚至还换着花样地开始抠弄什么位置，爽得对方不自觉夹紧了身后还没来得及拔出来的李灿，年轻气盛的弟弟顿时猛地顶了他几下直中敏感点，前后夹击让他又开始软绵绵地哼唧，“既然你觉得委屈不想让我们搞的话，为什么还来呢，嗯？还不是因为你喜欢吗？”

虽然李灿感觉自己好像又开始硬了但是事前的约定加上此时的局面他还是选择退出来让哥哥接手，转而躺在一边稍微休息一下，还能顺便看两个哥哥在他面前做爱，简直兴奋得要发狂。

权顺荣直接就着李灿射进去的东西撞进李知勋的小穴，早就摸清对方敏感点的他不一会儿就把李知勋折腾得更厉害，加上他刚刚的那番话实际上的确是说中了李知勋表面上并不大愿意承认的事实，羞耻感加上快感一起涌来让他呻吟得更加大声，几乎要被干得不知道自己是谁。

“啊……慢一点！”

权顺荣还嫌不够，先是抓过他的双腿环到他的腰间让他们更加贴近，后来又将他的腿抽起抗到肩上，还在吐出浊液的性器便正对上他的脸，他顺势牵过李知勋的手放到他自己的性器上带着他上下套弄。

哭得已经开始打嗝的李知勋又射了一次，又一次高潮让他真的完全没了力气，但权顺荣不管这么多，继续在他体内抽插直到自己也射出来。

期间在隔壁看他们做爱的李灿也拉过李知勋的手帮他弄出来。

实在是太累了，李知勋只得任由两人摆布。

于是当文俊辉和徐明浩从外面回来时便看到了这称得上淫乱的一幕。

“哇。”文俊辉瞪着一双大眼睛好像第一次见这种场景一样惊呼，单纯的样子让人感觉在他面前做这种事简直就是教坏孩子一样，但他们都知道事实上并不是这样的。

这四个人根本都是一样的。李知勋累得实在是不行，眼皮一合一合的随时要睡过去。

“我带着知勋哥去洗澡吧。”容不得谁拒绝，徐明浩直接上前，强行抱起李知勋就往浴室走，“今天知勋哥留在我们那里，可以吧，顺荣哥？灿？”

权顺荣和李灿同时比出个OK的手势。

徐明浩刚带着李知勋走进浴室，就见文俊辉像只猫咪一样速度飞快地也跟着溜了进去。

等李知勋起床的时候便发现自己被徐明浩和文俊辉夹在中间，虽然两个人都睡着了但却同时伸出手搂住他，一个搂着胸前的位置，一个则在腰间。

他悄悄叹气，他们这几个人都是什么复杂的关系哦。


End file.
